Mafia Gazette Issue 2
'The Mafia Gazette ' For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Issue 2 20 February 2012 'FAMILIES FLOURISHING ACROSS THE COUNTRY ' With up to a dozen crews forming across the country, the economy is booming in the Mafia world. It appears that there is a new spirit of cooperation in some cities, but in others, it seems things have yet to take off. At the time of writing, the cities of Los Angeles and Denver are still without crews, and the race is on in the other seven cities to see who will be first to be noticed by the Godfathers and given their Made Man button. The safe money is looking to New York for the first proper Mafia family of this new era, but this reporter is not in a betting mood. We at the Gazette wish all the current Street Bosses well, and hope this spirit of cooperation will be a lasting state in our fair cities. 'JAIL BOSSES QUIZZED OVER RISE IN SHANKING DEATHS ' Prison warders have come under the spotlight recently with the authorities investigating the security of the prison facilities across the country. With prison deaths sharply rising, the public are starting to question whether the jails are actually caring for their inmates in the correct fashion, or whether mob rule is being allowed to override the basic safety needs. Deaths from shanking have risen sharply to the point where internal investigations will be prompted in order to keep prisoners alive while in jail. Mr Bubba, Senior Warder of the prison service for the nine cities stated that he didn’t see a problem, since the inmates were all criminals anyway. With the death toll rising to more than 35 percent of deaths being attributed to prisoner on prisoner attacks compared to only 28 percent of deaths due to shooting, the numbers are making the authorities nervous. If the proposed investigations take place, it is unlikely that Mr Bubba would be allowed to keep his post. He may however circumvent this if the death toll was to decrease sharply in the next few weeks. It remains to be seen what will happen to the prison service after this shocking revelation and we will bring you the news as it happens on this particular state of affairs. 'PUBLIC OUTCRY AT GRAVESIDE DISRESPECT ' There has been an outcry raised recently because of what has been seen as appalling disrespect at funerals across the country. The outcry has raised several issues, not least of which is the un-Mafia-like conduct that could discourage the Godfathers from elevating certain people beyond the rank of street thug. The Godfathers themselves refused to comment, naturally, but a source inside their enclave has stated that they are not impressed with the levels of respect that have been shown. There are some worries that the disrespect shown could bring the wrath of the Godfathers down on the perpetrators, and could in fact lead to a suspension of promotions to within the hallowed ranks of the greater Mafia Family. If rumours are true, the Godfathers will be watching the funerals with greater interest and will be basing their decisions on offering membership of the Mafia accordingly. There is hope that this outcry along with the threat of shunning by the Godfathers will lead to more respectful behaviour at the gravesides of the fallen. 'ADVERTISEMENTS ' Santino’s Races Do you want to win at the races and become rich really fast? Well, look no further as I, Santino, will do just that for you. All you pay is a single fee of $100,000 per set. Payment in advance or once the set has started. I average 2 to 3 wins per set. If no wins come in, you will receive a refund of your initial deposit. Contact Santino on 1800-RACE ME or find him at the track